One embodiment of the invention relates to a nonvolatile semiconductor storage device which is electrically rewritable.
Among nonvolatile semiconductor storage devices are ones that enable electrical rewriting of information, one example of which is disclosed in Patent document JP-A-2005-190665.
Such nonvolatile semiconductor storage devices include ones that are provided with plural memory blocks (NAND cell blocks). Each memory cell block has plural NAND cells. And each NAND cell has plural memory cells, that is, each NAND cell has a series connection of plural memory cells.
The plural NAND cells in each memory cell block are connected together by a word line.
In such nonvolatile semiconductor storage devices, a pair of row decoders is opposed to each other with each memory cell blocks interposed in between. And each of the pair of row decoders is connected to word lines. When a pair of row decoders applies voltages to word lines, the word lines are activated and the memory cell block connected to the activated word lines is driven.